


Guilty Heart

by peppermint_latte



Series: Hearts [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Guilt, Other, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 20:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermint_latte/pseuds/peppermint_latte
Summary: Actor Mark's POV throughout Rusted Heart.





	Guilty Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Don't read before Rusted Heart, Jaded Heart and Guarded Heart, it won't make sense.

Mark comes back to himself a week after the party. Without the house whispering in his ear his mind is clear, and Mark really wishes it wasn’t.

Really.

The guilt starts to settle in when the news breaks, he’s staying under the radar but the events of the poker night make headlines.

Mark throws the paper away and tries not to think about it.

The guilt slowly eats at him, and he stops going out. Lying in bed not even getting up to eat.

When he manages to drag himself out of bed and pick up the most recent paper, just for something to read he sees a small piece about the funerals and the still missing mayor.

He finally snaps.

He’s not going to wallow in guilt any longer, he’s going to fix this.

The first step is…well he can’t really fix most of it. He’d need to go back in time to fix most of it.

His sardonic comments to himself spark an idea in his mind, Celine got into the occult, right? Maybe there is a way to go back in time.

It takes him five months of non stop searching to find, an another month to prepare.

He goes back to the house to do it, he needs something from each of the people he wants to send back.

Originally he planned to go back on his own, but when he reads the spell it warns that it kills the body of the participants and he immediately knows he has to include Damien and Celine.

He let that thing loose, he has to destroy it.

And if he’s sending them back, he has to send Y/N back too. 

He almost feels more guilty about their fate than the others.

He decides there’s no way he can send William back with them, as the trip won’t rid his mind of his madness.

And he might still be holding a slight grudge against him.

He gathers the ingredients and sets the spell up in the main entrance hall of the manor. It’s feels sort of fitting.

The spell, amazingly, works. And Mark wakes up two years in the past, a year and a half before the poker night from hell.

Mark doesn’t immediately make any moves to change anything, knowing there’s time to stop what’s going to happen. And it was his fault anyway, if Celine decides to cheat again Mark will move houses, he’ll probably move anyway, he has no interest in staying in this creepy place.

At first nothing happens and Mark is slightly disappointed in his fellow time travelers and a little worried that maybe he’s the only one who came back.

But it doesn’t take long for his worries to be put to rest, as Damien send him letters and as he writes back he finds that there is already a small divergence. Not exactly proof that the others came back with him, but evidence at least.

Still, the drama queen in him wishes at least one of them would have given a dramatic reveal. 

When Mark receives a letter from Y/N asking to meet he knows at least one of them came back. And he’s interested to see how this plays out.

The lunch is…enlightening.

And Mark is glad to stretch his acting skills.

He should have known that Y/N would be the first to make a move. Getting him out of the house, smart. And simple. He’s always admired them for that.

Mark follows through with his promises to them, acting as if he doesn’t know anything and is being suitably influenced.

He also feels that it’s safe to tell them that they should stop avoiding their feelings for the mayor. Y/N is surprised but thanks to his acting skills, suspects nothing.

All in all, Mark feels that the lunch went well. And that he might actually absolve himself of his guilt before he dies of old age.

He gets busy selling the house and finding a home on the coast, ignoring the carefully distant letters from Damien and the lack of news from Y/N.

He invites them both to his going away party when everything is finalised, already suspecting Y/N has taken his advice but wanting to see if he’s right. Not that he wouldn’t have invited them anyway.

He knows they’ve talked the moment he sees them together at his send off. They stand just a little bit closer and their smiles are warmer and less guarded than he remembers seeing ever before.

At least one good thing came out of all of this mess, well that and the fact that he’s not being controlled by a demonic house entity. Yeah, Mark hasn’t really figured out what the thing is, but frankly he doesn’t care. Y/N’s dealing with it.

The move is stressful, mostly because both him and Celine are still acting like nothing is different. He’ll tell her the truth soon, but first he wants to try and mend his relationship with her, he knows if he tells her now that she’ll almost definitely leave.

Once they’re settled in, life becomes good, for the first time in a long time. Living on the coast is better than Mark could have ever guessed, and he sends out a silent thank you to Y/N for suggesting it.

As the weeks pass things between him and Celine fall back into the way they use to be, before the break. They more time together than they have in years and slowly that spark between them returns.

Mark had forgotten what feeling this happy was like.

Y/N and visits sooner than either of them expected with Damien and Mark welcomes them both into his home.It’s nice to say that word again and mean it.

They look happy, so happy Mark is tempted to reveal the truth one night when they’re all enjoying drinks. But he doesn’t, in way it’s not his truth to tell. And they might not be ready to deal with it.

When he watches them leave, he decides it’s time to tell Celine, and he hopes for the best. Something he hasn’t done in a long time.

The End.


End file.
